The purpose of this agreement is to effectively translate and responsibly advance cancer genomics and precision medicine into clinical and public health programs that can reduce the burden of cancer occurrence and mortality in the US. Under the terms of this agreement, the Office of Public Health Genomics will provide technical assistance and collaborations to the Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences to 1) identify and disseminate information about emerging cancer genomic and precision medicine applications; 2) strengthen healthcare-public health collaborations and partnerships in translating evidence into clinical and public health action; 3) develop and disseminate tools and resources to help integrate cancer genomics into programs, 4) conduct evidence evaluations and health impact analyses for best practices and ways of implementation; 5) develop population metrics and indicators for successful integration of cancer precision medicine and genomics into population health programs; 6) provide training and consultation to public health departments and health care providers; 7) develop communication products to public health and healthcare providers and to the general public.